Moments In Time
by Usako08
Summary: Draco reflects on different moments in time right before Voldemorts' demise. harry draco slash.
1. Prologue

**Moments In Time**

**Summary: The Thoughts of Draco Malfoy the moment before the end of the Final Battle.**

**This thought just came to me in a D&T lesson when I had nothing to do. Also this is my first attempt at writing anything to do with Draco Malfoy so please forgive me if this isn't up to standard. I promise it will get better.**

**Disclaimer I no own you no sue.**

**PROLOGUE**

**For just a moment I Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, thought that Voldemort was going to win the war, and that my soul mate Harry James Potter was going to die. This of course was an absurd thought but at that moment it didn't see to be so. Of course the ice to my fire and the best feckin seeker in the world won. In that moment just before Voldemorts' demise so many memories ran through my mind. All of them from different moments in time and now that the war is over my mind keeps going over them which is why I guess I'm writing them in this feckin journal. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry this is so short but keep in mind that it is just the prologue.**

**Lub u lots**

**SakuraPrincess**


	2. My 1st Year

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but in my dreams I own everything.**

**1st Year- We Meet At Last**

**I remember what an ass I was and I really can't explain why or maybe I can. I guess the reason is that I loved seeing Harry angry. Strange that it's still weird to call him that after all these years. But who feckin cares? I remember offering Harry my friendship and him turning it down. I was so mad that in that moment we instantly became enemies of the worst kind and the best that Hogwarts had ever seen. But that's beside the point. Looking back now becoming enemies was probably for the best. I know that I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off his muscely sleek body and tight firm arse. Okay so he didn't have muscles back then but who really cares he was still the hottest guy I knew know actually. Our rivalry fuelled our anger and desire into a fiery crescendo and the only way to contain ourselves was to curse each other and to be surrounded by our friends. Even if they weren't very good at protecting us from trouble and were more likely to get us in trouble then out of it is beside the point. Although at least then I got to look at him more. The downfall to that though was that I fell more and more in love with him each day. I loathed the end of the year with a vengeance and couldn't wait for the new year to begin.**

**Please review. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Lub u lots **

**SakuraPrincess**


	3. We Meet Again

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2- We Meet Again

I remember that I was jealous of Harry last year, him getting to play Quidditch and all that I bribed the Slytherins' into letting me on the team. Of course I am a brilliant Quidditch player so it didn't take a lot to make them let me on the team. Harry was so shocked when he found out which made him look adorable. Not that I'd ever admit it aloud or so I thought at the time. So well being a Malfoy I did what a Malfoy would do. Acted cocky and superior before insulting Hermione- yes I do know her name- by calling her a Mud Blood. Harry was confused and looking even more adorable if that were possible and the Weasel was spitting mad. When he cast that spell and it backfired on him it was extremely amusing. So amusing that I doubled over in laughter. Some other good came from it too. Slytherin got the pitch for practise.

Although I have to admit that it didn't do us much good. I still can't get over the fact that the snitch was right next to my face and I didn't catch it. Oh well at least I got to see Harry's incredibly handsome face. When he fell to the ground I was so feckin worried about him. Of course being a Slytherin I could never show that concern in public so I decided to wait until Madam Pomfrey had fixed his broken arm. Of course I wasn't counting on the fact that Lockhart would remove his bones and totally ruin my plans.

Then the incident in the Chamber of Secrets occurred and I thought that I would never get the chance to be his friend or even his lover. Little did I know that fate would intervene and let the dragon in me soar. Let me show Harry Potter the real Draco Lucius Malfoy, the boy who loved sappy romance novels and hated most of his fathers' ideals. Especially about how muggle borns and half-bloods were unworthy of being called witches and wizards. I mean Lucius was married to a veela after all. Although to Pure-bloods that was the norm or at least it used to be.

Please review.

Lub u lots

SakuraPrincess


	4. I'd Go Looking

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the plot.**

**Year 3- I'd Go Looking**

**It was third year and we had just learnt that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. While most people were feckin terrified including us Slytherins' I was merely curious. So letting my curiosity get the best of me I egged Harry on by saying that if I were him that I'd go looking for the feckin murderer.**

**Although I must admit that when Black got into the castle and attacked the fat lady that I like the rest of the student body was scared. Of course no one was supposed to know this but I having a sneaking suspicion that Harry did. After all he can be extremely perceptive when he chooses to be. **

**The day after the attack I decided that I wouldn't torment him and that I'd try to lay off the fighting. I mean even enemies can be civil for a day. Of course at the time I didn't count on everyone annoying me by asking if I was feeling well, which got me really feckin pissed off. That being said I planned an attack for potions class, which unfortunately was the last lesson on our time table. I probably would have done something earlier except potions is the only class where I wouldn't be severely punished for ruining the Golden Boys spell or anything like that. Knowing Snape he'd probably give me some house points. Finally it was time for potions. Everything was going fine until Snape paired me up with Harry. I mean I wasn't going to ruin my own potion, after all that'd be something that a stupid Hufflepuff would do. Though I was relieved that he wouldn't get hurt in anyway, for today at least. **

**Then my worst nightmare came true. After dinner Harry was kidnapped by Sirius. I still don't know exactly what happened that night but I do know it was for the best as Blacks' name was cleared and Peter Pettigrew was charged for the murder of the Potters' and the attempted murder of Sirius Black. Unfortunately Pettigrew escaped. The next morning when I saw Harry enter the Great Hall I was so happy that I could've jumped him. Being a Malfoy I restrained myself and settled for giving him a true smile which after a slight pause he returned.**

**That was the best moment in my life at that moment at least.**

**For purposes that will appear in the rest of the story I decided that Sirius would be known as a free man in the eyes of the Ministry and that they'd be looking for Pettigrew.**

**Please review.**

**Lub u lots **

**SakuraPrincess**


	5. Something Special

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter in my dreams. Unfortunately this is reality so I own nothing.**

**Fourth Year- Something Special**

**It was the beginning of our fourth year at Hogwarts and I must admit I was marginally excited as my father had told me that the Triwizard Tournament was going to take place at Hogwarts this year. I was determined to enter and win eternal glory and to prove that I was more than just a pretty face to Harry. This being the case I was rather put out when it was announced that no one under the age of fourteen could participate. I mean come on why cant they just say no one that hasn't completed or started in their fourth year of magical training can participate.**

**The night when they read out the names of the champions I didn't hear a single one except for Hogwarts. And our champion was Harry Potter. In that moment I was suddenly glad that I wasn't one of the three champions.**

**It was my birthday the day of the first task and so my friends got us front row seats to see the first task. Although Harry's performance I was on the edge of my seat. More so than I expected as he had to face the Hungarian Horntail. I think I almost feinted with relief when he came out without even a scratch to show that he'd faced a ferocious dragon.**

**It was exactly the same in the other two tasks. Ok so in the second task I was tied underwater as I was Harry's something precious. But still if I hadn't of been his something precious I would have been at the edge of my seat. Probably would've ended up falling into the water anyway. When he surfaced with me wrapped in his arms it was almost laughable. The expressions on every ones faces when they found out that I was his something special I mean.**

**The third and final task was the worst. Harry was gone for what seemed like forever before he reappeared. He looked so distraught that before I could remember that I was a Malfoy I rushed to him and wrapped him up in my arms. Harry immediately began to sob so being the sensitive guy that I am I asked what was wrong. I was shocked when he said quite simply that Voldemort had returned after which he promptly began sobbing harder, leaving me to tell Dumbledore what had taken place that accursed night. **

**It was on that night that we unknowingly bonded.**

**I know that I changed the age and that its not true to the books but if it was Draco wouldn't even be with Harry. So if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Please review.**

**Lub u lots,**

**SakuraPrincess **


	6. Love Of A Lion

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Fifth Year- Love of a Lion**

**Fifth year was one of the best at Hogwarts. The reason is I was made Slytherin prefect. No surprise there. I mean I am an exemplary Slytherin, though I must admit that Harry and I being friends didn't hurt my chances any. I'd even stayed with Harry and my uncle Sirius in the holidays. Well anyway Harry was made a prefect too. Also no surprise. We had a party the day we received our letters with the badges inside. According to Sirius it would have made Harry's father proud. Sirius also decided to make it into a belated birthday party as we'd been staying at the Dursleys' for that event.**

**The days flew by and before we knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. We boarded together which surprised everyone who knew us, I mean hello we were enemies. I almost started laughing but decided to settle for an amused smirk. **

**Cedric Diggory had been named Head Boy and was horrified when he noticed that I was a prefect and not only that but that I was holding the Harry Potters' hand. When Harry saw this he merely gave one of my trademark smirks, surprising everybody except me that he could actually pull it off.**

**We soon arrived at Hogwarts and it seemed like no time at all before the feast ended and it was announced time for bed. Professor Dumbledore called Harry and I to his office where he informed us that because of Harry's nightmares he wasn't to share a room with the other boys, he also said that this way Harry was less likely to get attacked. Harry was about to protest about having his own room when Dumbledore informed us that I would of course be sharing it with him. Harry calmed considerably at this turn of events. Dumbledore informed us that our room was in the dungeons and that there was a tapestry of a snake at the entrance and that we'd have prefect duties together before dismissing us. **

**As soon as we were in our room having decided that our password would be 'Marauders Do It Better' I couldn't help but smirk and say that Weasel was going to blow a gasket. An expression I learned at the Dursleys'. Harry agreed and before long we were both lying in our boxers in bed wrapped around each other as there wasn't another bed in the room. Not that either of us minded as we'd been sharing since there wasn't anywhere else at the Dursleys' and at Sirius' we just couldn't sleep without being in the arms of the other. Harry had also been having nightmares of the night when Voldemort was resurrected and I was the only one that could soothe his fears.**

**At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up to a very demanding mouth. When I realised that it was Harry I immediately opened my mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss. When our tongues began to duel and he pulled me even closer to him I started to get hard and by the evidence of his crotch rubbing against mine so did he. When we had to draw back from lack of air he trailed kisses to my ear before nipping lightly at the lobe. Then he whispered the most wonderful words I've ever heard. 'I love you my dragon.' I was momentarily stunned then I kissed him passionately before whispering back "And I love you my lion." That was the best day of my life. Although I suppose that everyday I have with Harry is one of the best days in my life.**

**Harry's stirring I suppose that I'll have to finish recording these moments in time later.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and as always REVIEW!**

**Lub u lots,**

**SakuraPrincess **


	7. Birthday Lovin

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter if I did I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**Year 6- Birthday Lovin**

**Harry's asleep again. He looks so peaceful as if nothing bad has ever happened. But anyway back to my memories. The next one was from sometime during our sixth year, my 16th to be exact which just so happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend.**

**That morning Harry woke me up with a passionate kiss and breakfast in bed. It was so romantic he had all my favourite foods and he had bought me a Firebolt 3000, the fastest racing broom in the world. He jokingly said that maybe now I'd be able to catch him and the snitch as our brooms were exactly the same model. Harry had got a Firebolt 3000 for his 16th from Sirius.**

**After a leisurely breakfast and a shower which we took together we decided to go out and put our brooms to the test. We raced each other around the pitch for a bit and surprisingly we tied. Then he released the snitch from the set of Quidditch balls I'd gotten him for his birthday. We both caught the snitch a few times before heading back to the castle for another leisurely shower.**

**When we were both lying in bed with only a pair of boxers between us as Harry preferred to sleep naked and I preferred wearing boxers to bed Harry surprised me by giving me a long passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart for air both of us were hard and pulsing. Harry then kissed down my body lingering at my nipples before pulling my boxers down with his teeth. His teeth scraped over my head but I didn't mind as all I could feel was pleasure. He finally took my pulsing cock into his mouth. It felt kind of wet and weird at first but then he started licking my head which was wet with saliva and pre-cum. It felt so good, better than I thought it would. His hand then grabbed my balls squeezing them in time with his licks. After 5 minutes of this exquisite torture I came in Harry's mouth. He swallowed my cum before neatly pulling away and turning me over onto my stomach. After summoning some lube and pouring some on his fingers he stuck them inside me to prepare me for what would come. He then spread the lube on his cock and entered me. At first even after having his fingers inside me everything felt tight and uncomfortable and I bit my lip to stop from crying out. Harry stopped and kissed my back to calm me down. When I was relaxed he started moving again. It wasn't long before he hit my sweet spot. After that I was writhing underneath him and begging him to go harder and faster. Then both of us came. Harry pulled out and drew me close before moving out of the wet spot.**

**That was the best birthday ever until my 17th of course.**

**Please review. Also read my other stories they're really good.**

**Lub u lots**

**SakuraPrincess **


	8. Time For A Wedding

**Moments In Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

**7th Year- Time For A Wedding**

**Harry proposed to me on his 17th birthday. I was so happy and when he suggested that we have the wedding on my 17th I was so ecstatic that I didn't even bother to insult the Weasel.**

**We decided to hold the wedding and reception at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore acting as a minister. When the day finally arrived everyone was more excited then before a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. The again Quidditch isn't nearly as exciting as the two worst or should I say best rivals Hogwarts has ever seen getting married. We'd decided to get married on the Quidditch pitch and have everyone dress like they would before a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. Even Harry and I were dressed in our Quidditch uniforms. Minus the gloves.**

**Sirius was Harry's best man and much to my surprise Blaise Zabini agreed to be mine. Another thing that surprised me was that my mother Narcissa came. Well she was a spy for the light and we always were exceptionally close.**

**Well anyway the ceremony was beautiful and when it was finally time for us to kiss it was long and passionate. When we pulled away Harry whispered "Happy birthday my Dragon."**

**We then played a game of Quidditch. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor of course. Much to the surprise of everyone in the stadium Harry and I caught the snitch at the exact same time.**

**That was truly the best time of my life. Harry's awake again and this time he'll stay awake. Well know you know the truly special moments in my life. Hopefully those times will continue to live on through time. Hopefully the world will know the real Harry Potter and not just the legend.**

**If nothing else comes from this war then let it be this. Love is the most powerful magic there is and without love you will surely lose. **

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me.**

**Lub u lots **

**SakuraPrincess**


End file.
